clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pufflezzz
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Pufflezzz! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! STOP DELETING MY PAGES Im trying to help this wiki! Jeez. Maybe the famousdudethree one wasnt suppose to be on, but ANY else is deleted! Pufflezzz 23:40, October 5, 2009 (UTC) pufflezzz WATEVER U MIGHT AS WELL QUIT WIKI! U R VANDELIZING! No I wont. YOU SHOULD Block IF U KEEP ON TALKING BACK TO ME, I WILL GET AN ADMIN TO BLOCK U!!!!! how do you do that? Sorry! I need to know! Ill stop talking after you explain!!! Y? U DONT HAVE POWERS!!!!! SO Y DO U NEED TO KNOW? How do you get POWERS Please don't Please don'T make fake articles, if you would like to make an article, you can look here and make articles that are not already created. Use this on pages (copy the code and fill in the blanks) --Ced1214 Talk Page 23:51, October 5, 2009 (UTC) thx!Ced1214 powers You're welcome BTW read this "Powers" are extra buttons that you get, you can block people, delete pages and protect pages to autoconfirmed and sysop level.--Ced1214 Talk Page 23:54, October 5, 2009 (UTC) re hi HELLO? Please go to this wiki: http://deardumbdiary.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Pufflezzz and edit! THANKS SOOO SO MUCH! hi? Hi? Anyone here? PARTY!! Come to Willie Watt's (My penguin name) Party! Where: My iggy and then Yoshi Moshi's iggy ( both on map)Then, we'll go other places Server: Yukon What to wear: Wear a halloween coustume! When: Saturday 12:30 PENGUIN TIME (Check at snow forts, clock tower) Sign here with Club Penguin username Willie Watt Yoshi Moshi Friend And Messeges Hi Im Merbat, Wanna Be My Friend? And I Saw That You Had Some Hate Messeges, But This Is A Good One!!!! Well Bye!!!! P.S. Replay Me At My Talk! --Merbat Talk to me! 19:54, October 10, 2009 (UTC)